Metroid: The Ultimate Dark Warrior
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: An alternate veiw from KngofPirates story Metroid: The Ultimate Warrior, Dark Samus has been trapped with little energy left. Will she escape?


**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Metroid or any characters developed by Retro Studios. But I will write a fan fiction since they seem to be to busy to do so.

**Author's Notes**: This is a playoff of Metroid:Ultimate Warrior  By KngofPirates who gave me permission to write Dark Samus's side of the story. We will be playing off each other's stories for a while.

Anyway..this is just the introduction for Dark Samus.

Deep within the Space Pirate fortress that is located on Arimas, Dark Samus hovered around looking for a small source of phazon that she had detected within her cell. She was trapped in one room which she quickly figured out after turning into her molecular form and unable to exit her confinement.

Her cell was simple. A large empty oval area surrounded by heavy duty metal. There were no doors to her confinement either. There was one window where three pirate scientists sat and recorded every movement that Dark Samus made. She knew of their existence but paid no notice to it, for her body was shivering and weak from hunger.

She stopped hovering to conserver her remaining energy and began to walk around her cell, every so often tapping the floors and walls to find a weak point. She heard the pirates eagerly scratching this down on their pads of paper. They began to converse with each other, but Dark Samus could not understand their growling and snarling, nor could they understand her simple metallic sounds that resemble whispering.

She continued her routine of tapping and poking certain spots until she reached the window with the conversing pirates on the other side. She scanned their room. Inside were multiple pirate computers along with a few chairs. The room appeared to have the same heavy duty metal, and like her confinement, there were no doors. Dark Samus pondered for a few seconds and came to the conclusion that, like herself, they were trapped in this room. The glass was just probably for protection.

Dark Samus tapped the glass with her clawed fingers. It felt like sturdy glass, but she figured, by their frightened look, that her confinement was not designed to hold her, but something else.

Earlier on she had arrived on this planet and immediately searched for phazon. She quickly found the fort and when she had reached this room, the metal walls closed together making the other existing walls unreachable. It was obviously a trap, but she wanted to know who it was really for. Perhaps her enemy?

She didn't think she would find out unless if she learned the complicated language of Space Pirate. Yet she still asked in her own dignified metroid language. "Space Pirate Scientists. I must ask. Was this trap meant for me or my inferior one?" She asked.

Surprisingly enough the space pirates understood her words. They replied back to her, but again it sounded like unintelligently growling and snarling. One of the older looking pirates poke the one speaking. They then began to argue about something. The one talking to her earlier would would gesture to this odd button every now and then.

The button was red and relatively small with some sort of writing below it. The older looking pirate waddled over to the button and slammed his hand down on it. A loud feedback sound killed her "ears" and then words came to her.

"I told you she was more intelligent than we estimated!"

"What do you mean? You were the one doubting her in the first place!"

"Guys, seriously, let's be more dignified."

"But this glass wasn't meant to protect us from her. This trap wasn't meant for her, it's just a coincidence that we have a metroid translator."

"We are going to die here"

"The Dark Hunter does not have enough energy to kill us."

"She can still fight! We have no way of defending ourselves!"

The arguing continued between the three as Dark Samus's blood began to boil. She raised her gun and charged a shot of phazon. Electricity danced happily all over her body. The pirates stopped their argument immediately. They stared at her in horror and frozen in what ever position they had assumed.

The cerulean electricity continued to dance wildly over Dark Samus's body. The older scientist paid attention to this unusual event and a grin crept over his beak. He then began to chuckle in amusement.

"Sir, is something wrong or have you gone insane?"

"Isn't it obvious? She is just bluffing with that shot. If she did release it, then it would only break the glass."

Dark Samus knew he was right, but they thought she wouldn't shoot. And she never liked to be predictable, so she let lose of the charged shot and it went sailing into the glass, shattering it to millions of pieces.. There was just one detail that the pirates forgot. Dark Samus's shots explode and created phazon crystals. With the glass no longer standing to protect them, they were encased and killed immediately.

After that event Dark Samus collapsed on the ground as her heavy breathing echoed around the room. The phazon swirling in her shoulder's stopped and disappeared. Other phazon parts that were usually glowing slowly faded into nothing. She lay on the ground, not dead, but exahusted of all energy.

Then she suddenly found her self in a different place. She had four legs, fur, and resembled a cat lizard. It's head looked towards the sky to see a large fireball like object falling from the sky.

In the mind of the creature it had no clue as to whether to to run or stay, but Dark Samus recognized the falling object from the sky. It was as she called the woman " The Inferior One" or as the pirates say "The Hunter"


End file.
